


The Ivy

by emeiyonemillion



Series: SICK BEATS YO [8]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, george names his plants, idk what else to tag, im vibin rn, texting au, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeiyonemillion/pseuds/emeiyonemillion
Summary: 6:32 pm-Johm sent a message to SICK BEATS YO-Johm: guys we need to talk about George's plant obsession.Paul: yes its becoming a problem-Ringmaster: yeah id rather not have an entire tree in my room thanks
Relationships: George Harrison & John Lennon & Paul McCartney & Ringo Starr, George Harrison/every plant
Series: SICK BEATS YO [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761418
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	The Ivy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! Been awhile since the last SICK BEATS YO was uploaded. Been lackin on inspiration for them lately, though I love writing them and plan to continue it may be a bit slow. Currently working on some Paul angst. So that'll be fun. Anyways, thank you for reading and as always have a grand day/night/whatevertimeitisforyou! -Em <3

6:32 pm

-Johm sent a message to SICK BEATS YO-

Johm: guys we need to talk about George's plant obsession.

Paul: yes its becoming a problem-

Ringmaster: yeah id rather not have an entire tree in my room thanks

Johm: okay so I say we just dump em

Ringmaster: no.

Paul: No

Ringmaster: he will flip his shit if we just get rid of all of them

Paul: okay well which ones can we get rid of

Ringmaster: well he says he doesn't play favorites and he loves all his plants equally, but the iris', yucca, and far right succulent on the succulent shelf are his favorites.

Paul: .

Johm: why do u know that

Ringmaster: he talks about them a lot

Ringmaster: he named all of them too. Succulents (left to right): Chris, Sarah, Kai, Zara, Belle, Sparrow, Regina. Iris: Rose. Yucca: Chloe. Succulent on the coffee table: Kevin. Spiderplant: Billy Jones. Cactus in the kitchen: Addy. Cactus on the TV stand: Ivy. Cactus in your room: Carleigh. Morning glory's: Harlen. Chinese Evergreen: Devin. Succulent by the door: Katya. That one vine on the porch that we think is poison ivy but johns too scared to kill it: Debra.

Johm: wait theres a cactus in our room?

Paul: what kind of name is Harlen

Ringmaster: not my idea

Ringmaster: he only let me name the mystery vine

Paul: yeah because you named it Debra

Johm: where tf did he hide the cactus

Ringmaster: idk

Paul: we have a lot of plants

Ringmaster: Geos at Home Depot rn buying more

Johm: NO

Johm: NO MORE PLANTS

Johm: also i told you guys im waiting to get my gloves so i dont get poison ivy

Paul: just go buy them at the store

Johm: no, theyre special and not available around here

Paul: where are they available then

Johm: Thailand

Ringmaster: Thailand? Why Thailand?

Johm: idk ringo i dont make the rules

Ringmaster: you literally-

Paul: john we have rubber gloves in the bottom cabinet yknow

Paul: you can use those

Johm: wont work

Johm: they need to be extra thick, and made of this rare rubber only found in Thailand

Ringmaster: you do know rubber is not a natural resource right

Johm: yes

Johm: but its only made in Thailand

Ringmaster: uh huh

Paul: I'm gonna get rid of the vine on my own

Johm: when you get poison ivy don't come bitching to me

Paul: i won't cause i'll be WEARING GLOVES

Johm: from Thailand

Johm: ?

Paul: yknow what

Paul: show me these gloves right now

Johm: can't

Paul: and why is that

Johm: he told me to come alone

Paul: JOHN

Paul: NO

Johm: do you want our house to be taken over by the ivy?

Ringmaster: I'll just ask George to take care of it when he gets home

Paul: istg if he comes home with a tree-

-Georgewashingmachine sent an image to SICK BEATS YO-

Georgewashingmachine: aint she a beauty

Paul: OMG


End file.
